The Unknown Legend
by fictionalcharacterwish
Summary: An unexpected meeting in a dream has changed both universes forever. What will happen next when they meet for real? Please read and review. No flaming please.
1. Prologue: The Fated Meeting

**Hey there! This is my second story I managed to start up. The idea popped up in my head and just wouldn't go away. I know that I said on my profile that I wouldn't start up any new stories just so that I wouldn't get confused, but it seemed that this story would go away if I did just that. Anyways, hope you like it!**

**PS – I did not create Kingdom Hearts. The only things in this story that I did create was Sitara, Malory, and the future of this story.**

Prologue – The Fated Meeting

_A young girl was lying on the dry grass gazing up at the stars with a look of wonder in her eyes. The night itself was quiet, save for the sounds of crickets chirping softly and the grass and trees rustling from the gusts of wind that came through often in the field. The girl shivered as a particularly strong wind rushed past her. She somehow knew it was near autumn, but she felt like she didn't want to miss an event that she knew that would happen soon._

_Her aqua colored eyes widened as she suddenly saw a bright light streak across the sky. Just as that light faded out, another appeared across a different spot. Then another, and then another. Soon, the dark expanse was filled with these lights and the land below had begun to glow, full of rippling textures from the dazzling display above._

_The little girl started laughing, with a voice that the people of her town had claimed that it was the most beautiful voice at that age, as she stood up and started running in the same direction as the stars were heading. She kept running for a few more minutes until she ran out of breath and flopped back onto the ground again. She gazed at the sky again while trying to catch her breath, and still smiling, she lifted her right arm up as her hand grasped the air as if she was trying to catch one of the falling lights in her palm._

_Suddenly, the girl felt that someone was right next to her and was watching her closely. She turned her small head filled with long gleaming white hair and saw that it was a boy just about her age. He had short silver hair that was layered near the ends. His long bangs had covered his eyes some, but the girl could still tell that his eyes were the same color as her own. The boy had on a yellow sleeveless shirt with blue trims. The shirt had a tall collar and a zipper that barely went down at all. He also was wearing some navy blue pants that went right below his knees and a pair of what looked like water shoes on his feet. On each of his wrists was a thick blue band with a white stripe going around it._

_The girl thought that it was odd for the boy to be wearing such clothes because it was obvious to her that it gets cold quickly in the plains at night, especially when autumn was just around the bend. At least she had the sense to wear warmer clothes than him. She had on a plain blue t-shirt and black khaki pants. She also had on thick black sandals that were made for the outdoors and the wilderness._

_Then she noticed that she could see through him as well. He was looking at her with curiosity, which was probably no surprise considering he sparked the girl's curiosity as well. "Who are you?" The boy asked, his voice echoing strangely._

_The girl, however, was not willing to give away her name that easily to a stranger, even if he looked harmless. Acting as tough as she could be, the girl replied, "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers just to let you know."_

"_If that's the case, then why are you even speaking to me now?" He questioned with a smirk on his face._

_The girl paused at this with a blank stare on her face. Then she stood up and muttered, "I don't know." She suddenly started grinning again. "Maybe it's because you're so weak-looking."_

"_Hey!" The boy exclaimed as she laughed and started running again. The boy stood there for a few seconds before he started laughing as well as he ran after her._

_When the two kids finally stopped after the chase (the boy caught the girl), they both fell to the ground next to each other as they were still chuckling. On an unknown instinct, they look at each other instantaneously and grinned._

"_My name is Riku," The boy finally said when his hard breathing slowed. "What's your name?"_

_The young girl closed her eyes as she felt the soft breathing of the boy named Riku. It was strange that she could warm up to a stranger so easily, especially when he is see-through. But she felt that he was someone who could be trusted. It was also strange that she could feel Riku at all, but that was beside the point at the moment._

_She sighed as she opened her eyes and gazed at Riku. He almost seemed expectant as he stared at the girl next him. The girl smiled as she saw that look on his face. She held a finger to her mouth and winked. "I'll tell you soon enough. Now let's just watch the stars for the moment." She said. Riku looked slightly disappointed, but didn't object._

_They both turned back to the stars and watched the meteor shower. The number of streaks of light was decreasing, but it was still wonderful to watch. The girl sighed again as she knew it would end soon. It was quiet for a few more minutes, until Riku broke it. "You know, on my island, you could see a lot of stars in the sky. Just like here, but there were rarely any showers like this one."_

_The girl sharply turned toward Riku. "You live on an island?" She asked excitedly. "What is it like?"_

_Riku laughed and then asked, "You never have been on an island before?" The girl shook her head. "Well, it's sandy, and there are tropical trees, and –"_

"_Are you going to say all the simple things that I know about an island from a book?" The girl interrupted with sour look._

_They were both silent for a moment, then they started laughing again. It went on until the sky grew dark as there were no stars left to fall. "Aren't you going to tell me your name yet?" Riku asked quietly. "I already told you my name."_

_The girl smiled again and said, "Alright then Riku, I'll tell you my name now. My name is-"_

_They were interrupted by a bright light shining from the distant horizon. At first the kids thought that it was the sun, but the girl realized that there were still no other colors in the sky to even indicate a sunrise. The light was becoming too bright to look at and everything else was becoming paler…_

"Sitara! Time to get up now!" A voice called out right by the said girl's ear.

Sitara jumped up and threw a pillow at the little girl, who jumped off the bed and ran away cackling to herself. "Malory, you little imp." Sitara groaned. She wanted to sleep a little longer, but she knew that her little sister would love to dump water on her big sister head just to annoy her even more. Besides, she needed to get ready in time for school.

Sitara opened her eyes to see the few posters she had of her favorite game series: Kingdom Hearts. It had been a while since she played it last, and she was beginning to forget most of the game play scenes. Then her mind went back to the dream she just had before. It was the same dream she had once a long time ago as a little girl, and the game didn't even exist then. Now she is nearly 18 years old and she realized that there was a character named Riku in the game series. So surely meeting a Riku then in a dream was just a coincidence.

Sitara yawned and then groaned when she looked at the clock next to her bed. It was almost time to go to school and she didn't even have breakfast yet! She jumped out of bed and the clothes from her dresser started flying in all directions as she looked for some suitable clothes to wear. She settled for a white shirt that had a pair of blue birds on either side of the golden crown that was placed on top of a pink heart with a keyhole in the center with a pair of black jeans that had diamond studs in a swirling pattern on both of my back pockets. By the time she put on those clothes along with a pair of black shoes and white socks, Sitara was running late. She rushed out of her room, ran downstairs, rushed to the kitchen to get some toast, and was, at last, out the door.

* * *

Riku opened his eyes as his alarm clock buzzed in his ear. He glanced at his clock and turned it off and then sat up in his bed. He woke up at dawn, the time that he and Sora agreed to for that day. However, Riku's mind was not on the plans ahead, but on the dream he had earlier. _I wonder who that girl was in my dream? _He thought tiredly to himself as he looked through the window of his room to watch the rising sun for the moment. _I remember having that same dream before as a little kid._

Riku slowly stood up and went over to the table that was on the other side of the room for the clothes that he set there. He placed his clothes on which consisted of a yellow and white sleeveless jacket (with a blue stripe running through) over a black vest (that was also over of a hint of what looked like a orange colored tank-top) along with dark blue khaki pants that had a black and white belt strapped around his waist and a white wrist warmer (not sure what else you can call it).

As he started putting on his socks and gray, black and white shoes with orange shoe laces, he heard a voice call out from beyond his window, "Hey! Are you ready yet Riku?"

Riku smirked to himself as he called back, "Almost done Sora! You need to learn to be more patient." He chuckled to hear Sora grumbling to himself something about how Riku was being lazy just because he graduated recently. He walked away from his bedroom and to the front door. He paused just before it as he thought, _well, it's the big day. The day we set off on the journey once again._ He reached for the door and opened it to find the sunlight coming in and stepped into the outside world.

* * *

_Good thing the school was close by,_ Sitara thought with relief. _Or mom would have picked a fight with me._ She had managed to reach her school and to her first period classroom before the final bell had rung. Right now she was halfway through her 3rd period class and already she was sick of school. She had way too many projects to finish as homework and she desperately wanted to chuck her backpack into a deep muddy ditch somewhere on the side of the road near her school. The only problem, however, was the fact that it hadn't rain for several days now so there would be no muddy ditch and the only thing she would have achieved (if she had tried) was just getting it slightly dirty, nothing more.

Sitara sighed as she gazed at the lights that were over her head and flickering steadily. She closed her eyes as she listened to the people around her, who were obviously not doing their work and were just talking and laughing at loud levels. _Today is going to be a long day. _She thought to herself.

**The shirt that Sitara put on… almost ironic isn't it? Well anyways, please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. I: Close Encounter

**Hello! Welcome to the first chapter!—the one before it was only the prologue to this story. Please review when you are done reading.**

Chapter 1 – Close Encounters

Sitara sighed for what seemed like the twelfth time that day. Most of the classes so far had been extremely boring and the fact that there was going to be a fire drill in 7th period of that day barely even perked my interest. Well, at least her friend Kari was going to be with her when it happens. That was something to look forward to.

Sitara was walking towards her class while pushing through the crowds when she felt a strange sensation nearby. It was the feeling of something dangerous was close by, but when I twisted around to glance around me, there was nothing but the teenagers pushing around me, hurrying to their classes, or just hanging around in the halls. Sitara turned back to continue on, but the sense of foreboding remained.

* * *

"Hey Riku," Sora asked when they were inside the Gummi Ship. "Why do you think that the King wanted us to come back to Disney Castle?"

"No idea." Riku replied as he was checking out the instruments in the ship as it flew away from their home world, Destiny Islands. "It's possible that there is some kind of danger that he wants our help to take care of."

"Hmm…" Sora thought about this as he crossed his arms and lowered his head with eyes closed. Suddenly, a red light above the two started flashing erratically as a loud buzzing filled the ship. Sora's eyes popped open instantly as he looked around in confusion. "What's going on?" He immediately started to push buttons to see what was wrong. Unfortunately though, he didn't remember what each button did and ended up making the situation worse. When the fire extinguisher had activated and started spraying the entire place, Sora became flustered and exclaimed, "Darn it, if only Donald and Goofy were here…"

Riku, who was luckily out of the whole scenario that was taking place, smirked as he went past Sora and pressed a simple metal switch that was conspicuously right above Sora's head. The only thing that remained was the constant buzzing and the flashing light that started it all. "Donald and Goofy are with the King still. This ship was left behind for us if the occasion should ever arrive that we needed to go somewhere by ourselves." Riku reminded Sora nonchalantly. Then he added with a grin, "You're still such a total sap." He chuckled as Sora playfully punched him in the arm at that remark.

"Oh yeah?" Sora taunted. Then the grin was wiped from his face as the both of them felt the Gummi Ship tremble violently. They looked out the dome window just to find an extremely large wormhole bearing down at the ship.

Riku's eyes narrowed at the sight as he growled, "I sense a strong darkness forming within there…" He glanced back at Sora. "We need to check it out now."

"What about-"

Riku silenced Sora with just one look. "It's too late to pull out from the force anyways, so we might as well go with the flow." He added silently.

* * *

The class went by slowly as Sitara patiently waited with Kari for the signal for the drill. She was sitting in the computer lab and doing a Digital Graphics project for her class. She paused to take a quick break and stretched out her arms, as well as look around the room. The room itself seemed large, especially when there were dozens of computers arranged on desks by long and neat rows. Sitara's computer rested in the way back of the room, while her friend's computer.

Sitara felt the roof of her mouth with her tongue. The tongue stuck as if it was glued there. It was obvious that she needed to get a drink of water badly. She sighed as she stood up and grabbed the pass for going into the hallways, just to get a drink.

When I was about a foot away from the door, the power suddenly blinked off. Half of the class cheered for having a reason to not do their work, as the other half ( Kari was one of these people) was either in shock for losing all their hard earned work or starting to freak out at the sudden change of environment. The teacher himself was trying to restore order to the classroom, but was failing miserably.

Sitara glanced around as she realized that it wasn't just the power failure that made the room dark as night – but the halls outside the room were dark as well. _Aren't there usually some emergency lights that go on around this time?_ She wondered to herself absent-mindedly as she stared at the few teachers and students rushing past the classroom.

Then a loud voice rang out over all the commotion. "Hey, what are the computers doing?"

This apparently caught our classroom's attention considering how deathly quiet it got in that moment. Sitara turned and gawked at the sight. The computers were flickering on and off crazily with considerable speed. She edged closer to a computer that had no student sitting in front of it and she saw as the computer turned on again, some familiar pictures and words, Such as 'Lea' and 'Axel'.

_Hmm, that sounds awfully… familiar… _Sitara thought to herself as the computer went through some more data as it blinked on and off again. Without warning, the computers stopped on a strange symbol and stayed on. Sitara was thinking how familiar it seemed as well, when suddenly there was a sound that caught my attention: the sound of air whooshing ominously. At that moment, the lights flickered back on just to reveal twelve new, yet oddly familiar, hooded forms scattered in the room.

At first, nothing happened as it stayed silent for a few minutes. Then, a new definition of pandemonium broke out: People screaming incoherent things, everyone scrambling in every direction just to get away, and a few foolhardy teens started picking up the chairs in the room and started throwing them at the figures. Smartly thinking, Sitara grabbed Kari and managed to open the door silently from behind her and sidled out of the room with her friend before anyone else could have noticed that they left. She stepped back a few steps from the door, and when no one stopped her, she ran away with Kari as fast as she could.

_That symbol definitely means something._ Sitara thought to herself determinedly as she rushed into a nearby girl's restroom. She paused with Kari at the sinks to try to catch their breaths. Then it hit her like a tidal wave. That symbol _was_ familiar. Three pointed sides at the top with a connected upside-down heart at the bottom. And the name 'Axel' was definitely familiar…

Sitara just hoped that she was completely wrong about this.

* * *

The twelve forms stood there observing the commotion in the room when one of the forms spoke. "How are we even alive now? And why are we here?"

Another one shook his covered head. "Calm down No. IV. I'm sure we'll figure out soon enough."

The students and the teacher finally had the sense to exit the room through the door, and before long, the room was empty of them. The figures muttered amongst themselves silently as they slowly absorbed the scenery around them.

Then, one of the figures stepped forward and addressed another that was standing in the very back of the room. "Superior, I smelled a couple of people a few minutes ago that both had an unusual power."

Everyone in the group turned to the figure with some slight interest. The person addressed replied slowly in a deep voice. "Oh? And what would that be No. VI?"

The said figure put a hand near the mouth of the hood as he thought about it. "I'm not exactly sure, but I have a feeling that it would be quite essential to us for the restoration of Kingdom Hearts." There was increased chattering at this comment.

"Very well then…" The one mentioned as Superior said. "Bring this person you speak of back here."

The others muttered in agreement. Black portals appeared one by one as the cloaked figures disappeared into them. When the last portal faded, everyone was gone, save the leader.

"And so it begins again… Sora." He spoke quietly to no one.

* * *

"What is this place? It's huge!" Sora exclaimed as he gawked at the scenery below the ship that appeared after they entered the black wormhole. It was a world that he, nor Riku, never seen before. It was larger than the worlds they been to. And also, for some reason, seemed more… complete than the other worlds.

As the ship flew into the atmosphere, Riku felt hesitant. "I don't know but this feeling of darkness is getting more familiar to me…" Riku paused. _Why is it familiar to me?_ He thought uneasily. He glanced at the world below and pointed at a place. "It's coming from over there."

"Alright then." Sora stated as he grabbed the handle and twisted the ship towards that direction. He had started at a cruising pace but when he glanced behind himself, he increased the speed sharply.

"What are you doing Sora?" Riku managed to shout out to his friend. "We're going to crash at this rate!"

"We got company!" Sora yelled back.

Riku's eyes widened as he twisted around in his chair and saw two large fast flying objects closing in on the ship fast. They looked similar to the Gummi ship, but for the simple grey color and sleekness of them. They split off from each other and went on either side of the ship as they came in closer. When they were level with the ship, Riku could see the figure inside one of them. The figure looked like it had a round helmet on the head, a pair of big and thick goggles over the eyes, and a large mask over the mouth that had a thick tube hanging from it. It seemed that the figure was trying to indicate something, but Riku couldn't make it out.

"We need to get away from them, Sora." Riku said as he spun back into his chair the right way and faced ahead. "I don't know what they want, but we can't stick around and find out what."

"Ok then, hold on tight!" Sora dipped the nose of the ship down sharply. The two similar shapes obviously did not expect this turn of events when they shot past where the Gummi ship had been a few seconds ago. But then they turned around in the distance and four small objects hurdled from the two and at the Gummi ship that was still flying down towards the world.

"I didn't know they had heat-seeking missiles here." Sora said as he turned his head to watch the missiles curve towards the ship and zoomed even closer.

"We don't know a lot of things about this world." Riku retorted as he reached over and yanked the controls from Sora's grip. "But that doesn't mean that we have to find out the hard way." He moved the control handles around a bit and the Gummi ship obediently turned and twisted around the moving missiles and headed towards the two larger objects that were zipping towards the ship at an incredible rate. The ship dove right above the two and the missiles that were following the ship found two different sources of heat and headed straight at the two.

The resulting action caused the ship to shake considerably hard. "Well, that takes care of that. Riku said, dryly amused.

"Yeah, at least those people that were inside those strange machines came out alright." Sora replied as he looked back and saw a couple pieces of fabric flew out from the falling forms; they ballooned outwards and slowed their descent to the distant ground.

The two friends watched for a minute more before Riku said quietly, "Let's go before more of those things show up." Sora nodded in agreement, then took back the flying controls and resumed their course.

* * *

"This is _so_ not happening to us." Sitara groaned as she snuck a peek at a couple of those dark forms that went right past her hiding place that was in a different bathroom. It has been at least 15 minutes since the incident and already the halls were in utter chaos. She ducked back into the bathroom when one of the cloaked people happened to turned in her direction. "This is so stupid. We can't hide in this bathroom forever! They will surely figure out that much!"

Kari had been silent since the incident, but now she spoke up. "Sitara, you need to be quieter or you'll get us both caught."

Sitara was barely even aware of the fact that she started yelling out loud, until she heard Kari speak. But the damage was already done. A voice called out from beyond the door, "Who's in there?"

Kari's mouth twisted into a small smile. "See what I mean?"

Sitara clamped her mouth tightly with her hands and silently cursed herself for making so much noise in the first place. Luckily, Kari was the only person in the bathroom with her as she quickly locked the door. Her eyes flew all over the place hoping for a way out, but the only thing she found was a loose vent over one of the stalls. She knew that even if she did attempt to try it, she would just get caught first considering that the person was right at the door, banging on it loudly.

Sitara bit her lip as she knew her time was running out and she needed to do something quickly. A plan was forming in the back of her head as her eyes rested on the sinks that were nearby and a metal pole that was laying on the ground for some strange reason. Sitara started grinning a little.

"Hey Kari, I need you to help me with something." Se said as she thought, _it just might work…_

* * *

"Who's in there I say?" The cloaked person shouted as he tried to force his way in through the door. The door was locked, however.

"Are you crazy No. IV? Can you not see the sign on the front of the door?" Screeched the cloaked female who was with him. As far as she was concerned, it was the ultimate sin for a guy to break into a girl's bathroom. She pushed the other person out of the way and placed herself in front of the door as she said, "Let me take care of this you idiot. Do not interfere." She created a portal to the inside of the restroom and stepped through it. When she reached the other side however, the place was pooling with water. "What the heck happened here?" she said out loud to herself as she looked around. She suddenly heard something behind her, but as she tried to turn around, she slipped and blacked out when her head hit the ground.

* * *

Sitara blinked as what happened slowly sank in. The metal bar that she was holding slowly lowered to the ground, but still was within grasp. "Well…" She said hesitantly as she prodded the figure's side. It looked like she was out cold. "That was simple." Kari came out from the stall nearest to Sitara. Her plan was to knock out the first person that came in through the door with the pole, but that changed when the person actually used a portal instead. The result: Kari made the merest sound and the girl slipped and hit her head.

Sitara glanced towards the door. "W really should be going now." She muttered quietly. The watery mess (that she and Kari created by overflowing the sinks) was only meant to slow down the people that came after them. She hoisted herself on top of the stall's wall, took off the vent's cover, and lifted herself into the gaping hole. Then she helped up Kari to the vent. She made sure to bring up the metal pole (to have some defense with) and the vent cover. As Sitara finished placing the cover back over the spot, she saw that another black portal had opened up and another figure appeared. The person appeared to have noticed the fallen girl, for Sitara heard him mutter as she crawled away, "You wanted to do things your way and this is how you end up."

Moving around in the vents quietly was not as easy as some movies made it out to be. Plenty of dust and dry webs hung all over the place, making it almost impossible to breathe in without sneezing. Several times she and Kari had past dead/alive bugs and mice and even bones and droppings. It was almost as unsanitary as the sewer that Sitara imagined to herself at times.

They both ran into many crossroads while they shuffled around in the vents, but she managed so far as to not run into dead ends. However, their luck of that ran out when Sitara (in the lead) found herself facing a metal wall. She sighed as she looked through the vent that was below the wall. Sitara knew that if she went back, she would risk getting them both lost. But then she realized that the room she was over was the now empty attendance office, which was fortunately nearest to the front doors.

She was about to have a little celebration for the stroke of luck, when a voice crashed it. "I still don't understand. Why are we looking for this person?"

"Because she may be essential to our plans Axel, even if you are a traitor."

"That isn't a good enough answer, Saïx!"

_Saïx… Axel…_Suddenly Sitara realized that she was right in thinking that she knew who these cloaked people were: Organization XIII.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise in the air, and the school started to literally shake in it's own foundation.


	3. II: The First Contact

**Hello everyone! Thank you for adding this story as a favorite ****NinjaJynx**** and ****Phsychoticsadist****! I'll try to make this story as great as possible. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – The First Contact

"What's happening now Sora?" Riku yelled to Sora As a dozen alarms went off and the Gummi Ship started turning in random directions erratically.

"How should I know? One minute it was fine, but the next-" Sora was rudely cut off when the ship sharply turned again and headed towards what seemed like a large high school.

"This can't end well." That was all Riku said right before the ship crashed into a brick wall with windows.

* * *

_**CRASH!!!**_ The resulting shockwave and the sound that came with it nearly knocked out Sitara and Kari. The vent that they were in gave way to the nearby tremor and the two girls tumbled out into a tangled heap on the floor.

"Wha-what happened?" Kari's words slurred in Sitara's mind.

"No idea Kari. I'll speak to you as soon as the room and ship stops spinning." Sitara moaned as she tried to see straight.

But then something clicked in her mind. _A ship?!_ Sitara shot up only to hit her head on what appeared to be the nose of the ship. _I am so lucky for not getting hit by the crashing ship. _She rubbed the sore spot as she took a glance at her surroundings. At least her vision grew clearer, save the little stars flashing in her mind after the short trip up. The ship right besides her was pretty well beat up with deep scratches and huge dents in it and a dense cloud of smoke billowed out of the entire thing. Sitara couldn't be sure that it was all from the crash because unless it was a suicide bomber plane, the ship wouldn't have a reason for crashing as it did.

_Well, at least everyone normal is gone._ Sitara thought with relief when she saw, as far as she could see, that the area was empty of people. _But where did those Nobodies go?_ She heard a moan and tensed with the metal pole (that was still miraculously still in her hands), but then relaxed when she saw her friend pushing herself into a sitting position by the wing of the ship. It looked like

"Hey, are you alright Kari?" Sitara asked her, my voice raspy from inhaling all that dust subconsciously.

"Yeah, I think I'll manage somehow." Kari replied with her voice just as dry, if not more.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind. She gave a small shriek as she impulsively swung her hand wildly at the source. She felt an impact as it actually connected with something along with hearing a loud _**clonk**_ and a yell. When there was a sudden thud in front of Sitara, she glanced down to find a brown-haired boy that was her age lying facedown on the floor.

"_Owww…_" The person moaned pitifully. Sitara noticed that the boy had on some black caprice with yellow straps wrapped around his waist and upper legs and red pouches on either side of his legs with navy blue straps over it. He also had on a red and dark blue shirt with a black jacket with white trim. The jacket also had the strange armor on his shoulders with a hood covering them a bit.

Sitara stared at the boy in confusion for another minute before glancing down at the hand that she hit him with. Within her grasp was the metal pole. _Oops._ Sitara thought as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey Sora, where are… who are you?" A voice said as it finally reached to where Sitara was. She looked up to find another boy with silver hair, but at least a year older than herself. He was staring at her with some intensity in his aqua colored eyes, until he spotted the boy on the ground that was starting to move. "What happened to you?"

The boy managed to pick himself up from the ground as he rubbed the part of his head that looked a little swollen. Now that he was up, Sitara could see that he wore a chain necklace with a crown shaped charm and that he had blue eyes. On his hands were black fingerless gloves with white straps criss-crossing the backs of his hands and a gold strap around each wrist. His shoes matched the rest of his suit: Mostly yellow and black, a zipper line that starts at the toes and ends up at the ankle and a couple of dark blue straps criss-crossing the front.

He winced at his own touch. "Beats me. I found this girl while I was inspecting the damage of the Gummi Ship, but when I asked her a question, she attacked me! And with a _metal pole_…"

"Then maybe you shouldn't sneak on a person like that." Sitara retorted. Then she sighed in exhaustion. "I'm sorry that I hit you with a metal pole. I thought that you were one of those cloaked people…"

At this, both boys jumped in alarm, while Sitara sat there confused at their reactions.

"_Cloaked people?!_" The boy with brown hair yelped out loud.

"You mean the whole Organization XIII is _still_ _alive_?" The silver haired boy exclaimed nearly at the same time.

"And so what if we are?" A new voice intruded quietly.

Sitara and the two boys jumped, plus Kari as she had crawled over and was listening to their conversation earlier. They looked over to where there was a lone hooded form stood.

"So, we meet again at last." The person speaking slowly pushed back the hood that was covering his face, revealing short silver hair that framed his dark skinned face and ember-orange eyes. "Riku and Sora."

The two mentioned summoned their key-shaped weapons; though the boy with the silver hair had his looking more was a bit more similar to a mutated bat wing.

Sitara was looking curiously at the dark figure, whom she knew to be the one called Xemnas. Something wasn't right about meeting him face to face. She couldn't really pinpoint it, but it almost seemed like she had a strange feeling in her chest that wasn't pleasant. Xemnas had been mainly looking at the two boys the whole time that Sitara was staring at him, but then he turned to stare at her. Suddenly she gasped as she felt an unbelievable pain rip across her chest. Her breathing was getting heavy, and she couldn't see straight at all. Finally unable to take it any longer, Sitara's vision darkened and she knew no more.

* * *

"Sitara!" Her friend screamed when she saw Sitara collapse.

Riku and Sora looked in horror and then turned sharply back to Xemnas.

"What have you done to her, Xemnas?" Riku demanded as he got into his fighting position.

Xemnas said nothing, but continued to stare at the unmoving form. "Interesting…" He finally muttered to himself. He had felt the pain too when the girl had collapsed, but it seemed that hers was even worse than his. He turned back to the two enraged, yet nervous Keyblade Wielders. "It appears that we have a connection to each other." He mused before he vanished into the dark portal behind him.

When he appeared back into the computer lab, one of other cloaked forms in the room revealed himself to be Saïx. "How was the reunion, Superior?" He asked with emotionless face as his golden eyes watched carefully.

"It was… memorable." Xemnas replied with a smirk. "We will obtain the two soon enough. Especially that girl…" He became lost in thought. _It was almost nostalgic to see her, but I wonder why?_

"Superior?" The superior glanced up to see the others looking at him.

"We will return to the castle and plan there." He said after a few minutes. _And also to repair the damage to the castle._ He thought with annoyance.

As one, the group disappeared into the multiple portals and left the world.

* * *

Riku hesitated a moment before turning to the girl. _It's strange but I feel like I had met her before._ He thought calmly as he reached out to touch her. But as he did so, she began to glow. Riku winced as he tried to shut his eyes and cover his eyes with his hands, but the light only grew brighter and engulfed everyone else's sight. Soon, the light faded back again and the group found themselves in a large empty room that was white and had a glowing sphere that rested on its white stand.

"Huh?" Sora said with confusion clear in his voice. "What happened? Isn't this-?"

"Sora." Riku interrupted quietly. "You're asking too many questions."

Sora smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Sora! Riku!" The two teens turned towards the voice to find a familiar face staring wide-eyed at them from the entrance of the chamber. The mouse ran over to them with a worried look on his face. "What happened out there with you two? I tried reaching you on your Gummi ship, but there was no answer."

"Sorry King Mickey. We got a little…" Sora looked at Riku with irritation. "…sidetracked."

"Huh?" Mickey looked at Riku as well, but only with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"We were heading towards to the castle on the Gummi ship as we planned but…" Riku hesitated. "But there was a wormhole that appeared and I could sense a familiar dark presence. So Sora and I went to check it out."

"Huh. Well that's interesting because I was planning to send you to check out that wormhole myself when you have gotten here." Mickey chuckled. "I guess that you got to the heart of the matter before I did."

"I guess so, but then the ship crashed." Sora sighed.

Suddenly, the King's face showed confusion. "But then how did you get here then?"

Riku sighed. "That's what I would like to find out." He stepped aside to reveal a wide-eyed girl and the fallen girl who was still unconscious.

The girl who was awake jumped when she noticed that the three guys (one is a mouse) were looking at her. She laughed nervously and said very quickly, "Hi! My name's Kari! My friend that's unconscious right now is Sitara. I hope we get along!" She stuck her hand out towards them.

The girl had straight, black hair that went an inch or two below her shoulders, and a pair of blue eyes that were rimmed with silver. Her skin had a slightly tanned complexion within the lighting of the room that they were in. She wore a purple tank top with large white flower prints on it and a white pair of caprice. She wore a chain necklace with a small, silver sword charm on it around her neck.

Sora grinned and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too. My name's Sora, this is Riku, and that is King Mickey over there!" He said, introducing the others in turn.

Riku smiled at her and thought, _the name 'Kari' is almost similar to 'hers'._

To his puzzlement and surprise, Kari turned towards him and said, "Huh? Who are you talking about?"

Riku took a step back as his confusion increased greatly. _What the- now she can-_

"…read minds?" Kari finished calmly. She glanced down to where she wore around her neck: a chain necklace with a single silver sword charm attached to it. Then she looked at the others' faces that had about the same amount of confusion in them. She sighed in defeat. "I actually had this ability ever since I could remember, but it was suppressed by my mother's necklace that I wore all the time. That was because I had other abilities with it that were extremely dangerous and uncontrollable to me and to the others around me. It also meant that I had to keep it a secret from everyone, including my best friend here." With that said, she looked towards her friend wistfully.

"I don't understand." Sora spoke out quietly. "If your abilities were suppressed by your mother's necklace, then why-"

"I guess that I lost it back on my world when we were trying to escape those cloaked people."

"Oh. Sorry." Sora muttered sheepishly.

Kari smiled and shook her head. "It's not your fault Sora and Riku. It's kind of strange, but it appears that this necklace-" She indicated to her sword charm necklace, "Has its own ability of suppressing, but not completely restricting my abilities."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, in fact it was Sitara that gave me this necklace for my birthday one year. I also don't know why but, even if had this necklace and my mother's necklace off, I couldn't read her mind at all. It's like a blank slate."

"That's unusual. I mean, you have the power to read minds, but you can't even read your best friend's?" Mickey inquired while thinking hard on it.

"It's not like I want to be reading her mind even if I could. Nor do I like to with anyone else." Kari asserted. "It's really funny though, to think that she actually has such powers. I mean, she can be a real klutz when she becomes stressful enough."

"I heard that Kari." Grumbled the 'unconscious' girl.

At this, Kari and the others bursted out laughing. "It's true though Sitara. You just don't want to admit it."

Sitara sat up and stared at Kari, but it was not with a smile. "You still could have told me about your 'abilities'. Or can you even trust me with such a secret?"

Kari's expression turned from happy to sad. She sighed. "I'm sorry Sitara. I just couldn't bear to risk our friendship over that. Kari's face brightened once more. "Well look at it this way: at least you don't have to worry about anymore secrets between us."

Sitara's lips twisted up at the corners. "I hope so or I'm going to get you for it." She pushed Kari playfully and then turned to the other three. "Sora, Riku and Mickey right?" Not waiting for and answer she went on. "Where are we? How did we get here?"

"When did you actually wake up, Sitara?" Riku moaned with his hand covering his face in annoyance.

"When Kari was introducing herself to you." She said bluntly. She glanced at her friend with slight irritation. "And speaking of which, you haven't even met them before and already you're tossing out our names like we're for sale!"

"I couldn't help it," she mumbled so only I can hear her. "They look cute together."


	4. III: The First Step

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! I didn't have the time to work on the story as much because of school. But anyways… My birthday is in two days! Yay! Sorry about that. Onto the story!**

Chapter 3 – The First Step

"Hey, where is Donald and Goofy your majesty?" Sora asked as his eyes wandered around the chamber with the Cornerstone of Light in the very center.

They are in the library with Minnie at the moment. Let's go meet up with them, shall we? Mickey chuckled. "Oh, and you don't need to call me 'your majesty' Sora. We're friends aren't we?"

Sora smiled sheepishly as the group went up the steps. "You're right, Mickey."

* * *

The white meeting room became nearly full as eleven of the thirteen chairs were occupied; No. XIII had already been disbanded from the group while No. IV was busy with something.

"Where is No. IV anyways?" No. XII complained. "Is he obsessed with getting his lab perfect again or what?"

"I have been working on something for the Superior, No. XII, if you really want to know." The Organization turned as one as No. IV appeared in his placement of chairs. He threw a circular object towards the highest chair and the figure caught it with ease. "It is complete, Superior."

"Well done No. IV." He replied with satisfactory.

"What is it, Lord Xemnas?" No. VII questioned respectfully.

The said person smirked as his ember-orange eyes looked down to No. VII. "An invitation for someone to join us, Saïx." He turned to the rest of the group with indifference. "You may all proceed with your duties."

Each Nobody vanished one by one until the only member left, besides Xemnas, was No. VIII –Axel. He stayed there with hesitation as he looked at Xemnas. Xemnas said quietly, "Do not fail me this time, No. VIII."

With a huff, Axel vanished as well.

* * *

"Can you not stare at me like that Riku? You're acting like I'm about to explode or something." Sitara complained with clear annoyance in her voice. She had caught him looking at her from in front of the group with both caution and curiosity for quite some time as the five of them were walking down the colonnade to the library.

"After all the strange things that have happened to us so far, I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Riku muttered with a slight smirk on his lips.

Sitara's right eye noticeably twitched. "Stuff it will you?" She snapped.

His smile instantly grew. "Well don't you have a charming personality?" Riku said sarcastically.

_One of these days, you won't be able to see the light._ She vowed to herself. Sora and Riku had described what happened as they were chased by those 'strange flying machines' (Which were actually jets, Sitara and Kari realized) and how they got away, but now Sitara was thinking that the jets should have finished the job.

On an impulse, she placed her hands behind her head and her eyes moved away from the front and towards the courtyard. The hall that they walked in was white, but in the courtyard was a vibrant green with a castle shaped bush in the center and the bushes on the outside of the circle were shaped as different animals with instruments. _That is quite an interesting garden._

Riku stared at Sitara for a few more seconds before he finally looked away. _She does seem kind of familiar though…but from where?_

"You know, I had a weird dream when I was knocked out before." Sitara said suddenly.

"Really what was it about?" Sora asked curiously. Sora also had his hands behind his head as they walked. Both Riku and Kari silently noted this in amusement.

"I'm not really sure." She admitted. "All I can remember is that there was a young man and an old man fighting each other in the darkness, telling each other on who will possess the body over the other."

"That does sound odd." Kari said as she tried to imagine it. Unfortunately though, all she could imagine was a young burglar being attacked by an old man with a cane. "What did they look like?"

"Let's see… I can only remember their faces. The old man had yellow eyes, dark skin, was bald, had pointed ears, and had thin eyebrows and a silver goatee. I could tell that he was not one to be messed with. The young man had brown hair that was sort of messy, some of it framing each side of his face, and he had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He also seemed tough, but not evil-looking."

Riku was looking at Sitara with slight interest. _That is quite the details that she gave out._ He mused. Kari, who was next to him, giggled. No doubt that she had heard his thoughts. Riku then spoke up. "Not that it's probably even important Sitara, but did they have names to go with their faces?"

By now, the group of five had reached the library doors and Mickey pushed them open for the group to go through. Sitara, however, stayed in place and she thought back to the strange dream. "Well, I remember the old guy calling the other person 'Terra', and the old man was…" She hesitated and started ransacking her head for more information. "What was it? I know its right on the tip of my tongue…"

"Now, now Sitara." Kari teased. "There's no need to lose more brain cells over it."

Obviously not listening to a word Kari said, Sitara snapped her fingers in remembrance. "I got it! It was-"

"Sora!" Sitara was knocked over as a pair of strange figures rushed to the brown-haired boy.

Sora looked up and an idiotic grin appeared on his face as he took in the sight and the embrace of two old friends. "Donald! Goofy! It's great to see you guys again!"

The two mentioned was a white duck in a blue suit and a tall dog with a green sweater, a thin grey vest over it, and yellow pants. Mickey, Riku, and Kari were already inside the library.

"We were worried when we heard that you disappeared!" Goofy said.

"Yeah! And we were about to search for you if it wasn't for the King's orders to stay put!" Donald added in his nasal voice.

Sora was grinning until he remembered the others. "Oh! Hey Donald, Goofy, I like you to meet Kari and…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the other girl still on the ground. He squatted down besides her and asked, "…uh, why are you down there Sitara?"

Sitara's right eye twitched again at this question. _Did he not see what just happened?_ "Oh, I just noticed that this carpet is really soft so I just wanted to relax on it is all." Sitara said sarcastically.

Sora apparently didn't catch her tone at all as he said, "Oh, alright then. We'll be in the library if you need us." With that, he stood up and walked into the room.

When the door to the library closed shut, Sitara growled in frustration and slammed her hand into the carpet floor. _He's a total idiot! He's too innocent for his own good._ She sighed as she turned her head towards her now limp hand. "A destined hero my butt." She muttered. "He hardly even acts like one from what I heard and seen so far from him." She opened and closed her hand slowly. _Why am I here?_

"Hey, Sitara." Sitara glanced up to see Riku staring back down at her. "What are you doing down there?"

"Nothing really, just enjoying the weather here. What about you Riku? I thought that you were helping Mickey and the others?"

"To be honest, I'm not much of a social person with large groups. Besides, the others pretty much have the whole library covered." He glanced ahead for a moment as he took in the scenery around them. "Mind if I join you on the ground?"

Sitara shrugged. "Be my guest. There is plenty of room."

When Riku sat down close to Sitara, the girl instantly felt awkward and almost regretted her decision for letting him stay. She tried ignoring it by glancing up at the sky, which was changing colors quickly as the sun started to set. Then the sky changed dramatically as the glittering stars appeared by the dozens.

"This feels… so nostalgic." Sitara murmured as she continued to stare at the sky in silence. Then she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

Her eyes opened once more when she suddenly felt a light tickling sensation within one of her hands. There, resting within the palm of her hand, was a tiny blue butterfly. There wasn't much special to it really except for the fact that its color seemed to glow and more of its kind was joining the first. Soon, she had a handful of them and more was landing around it.

Sitara smiled at the sight and slowly sat up, taking care that the butterflies in hand were not harmed. Riku watched in fascination as she pulled her hand in front of her and gently gazed upon the butterflies. On a hidden signal, the butterflies lifted up as on and flew around Sitara's head like her personal glowing cloud.

"Looks like you became quite popular." Riku chuckled as the butterflies settled in like little clips in her hair and sewn on decorations on her shirt. It was almost as if Sitara was a magnet for them.

Sitara turned to Riku and almost laughed out loud. "Looks like you have a little fan too." She smiled as a lone blue butterfly flew over to him and settled on top of his nose.

Riku tried turning his eyes to the butterfly on his nose, but grew dizzy for being cross-eyed. Finally, he shook off his winged companion by huffing at it.

Sitara and Riku watched as the butterflies lifted off once more and flew off into the starry night.

Riku sighed, and then stood up. "I'm going to check on the others for a minute."

Sitara stood up as well and put on a pouty face. "What, am I that boring to you?"

"Actually, you were quite interesting today." He chuckled as Sitara playfully pushed him in the arm. "Besides, I know Sora enough to know that he can cause messes if he is not supervised enough. You can come with me if you want."

Sitara smirked. "As much as I would like to see what happens, I feel like taking a walk in the courtyard right about now."

Riku paused to study Sitara a bit more before nodding towards her. "Alright then. I'll tell the others if they ask." He then opened the Library door to let out a bright light and walked inside.

The hall was dark once again when door swung shut, and Sitara took this opportunity to walk away and towards the door that will lead her into the courtyard area. She stared in mild interest at the walking brooms that went in the opposite direction in the hall. She shook her head in amazement. _This day keeps getting weirder and weirder._ She opened the door to the courtyard and passed through.

_**Sitara…**_

Sitara glanced up in alarm and looked around quickly for the sudden voice. Then she clutched her head in agony as the voice came back with more force.

_**Sitara…**_

A flash of images rushed through her head, cramming all their info into her mind as they popped up in random sequence. Sitara couldn't make what was what or even if she had seen them before. She tried and failed to take a hold of herself as they came with an increasing intensity. Without warning, the images vanished from her mind.

Sitara gasped and blinked in confusion at what happened. _What was that?_ She turned her eyes towards her right hand to find a black and white disc in her grasp. _And what's this?_ She puzzled over it as she twisted her wrist to see both sides of it. When she was done inspecting it, she shrugged and placed it in one of her pockets. _Oh well. I'll figure it out later._

"Sitara!" A familiar voice called out from behind her. She turned to see Kari panting slightly while looking concerned towards her friend. "Are you ok?"

Sitara glanced herself and realized that she was kneeling down in front of the doorway. She laughed nervously. "I guess that all this excitement today is wearing me down."

Kari's expression softened a bit, but did not go away completely. "Well, we couldn't find what Mickey was looking for, so Sora, Riku and Mickey are planning to go to Radiant Garden first thing tomorrow for whatever Mickey was looking for."

Sitara raised an eyebrow. "And what is Mickey looking for?"

"Something about information on some kind of prophecy." Kari replied bluntly. She turned and started walking back into the hallway. "If you want to sleep, then come with me."

"All right, all right! I'm coming already." Sitara sighed as she lifted herself and followed her friend. She placed her hands behind her head and smiled lightly. _She's almost as impatient as me sometimes._

* * *

Xemnas sat quietly in his place in the meeting room as he submersed himself in his thoughts on the matters at hand. He was alone besides his most loyal member, Saïx.

"The girl has received the disc, Lord Xemnas." Saïx stated.

"Good." Xemnas calmly said with his eyes closed. Now all he had to do was to wait for the pawns to place themselves upon the imaginary board.

"If I may ask, what use do the two girls have for Kingdom Hearts?" Inquired Saïx. He was actually curious as of why the Superior was even interested in those two girls at all.

Xemnas opened his eyes and examined the blue-haired member. "You will find out soon enough." He replied shortly. "For now, keep Axel in line."

With that said, the two of them vanished.

**Read and review people! But no flaming please. ;)**


	5. IV: A Common Conversation

**Hey, sorry for the late update. I actually had forgotten about the stories I made on here for a while during the summer. Road block, writer's block, I had that too. I hope this chapter is ok. Please review after reading.**

**BTW – I only own copies of all the games, except for the newest game, Birth By Sleep. I do wish I own it though!**

Chapter 4 – A Common Conversation

"So Kari, how do you like the castle so far?" Sitara asked as they were walking down different hallways the next day in their original clothes that were cleaned last night before. It seemed more amazing to experience the castle with your own self, rather than using Sora in the game. Besides the fact of everything looking real, you get to go any place that you couldn't go in the game. Such as the many bedrooms and several kitchens. It sure did seem bigger to your own eyes.

"It's great!" Kari exclaimed happily. "And that's not considering that I never actually played any of the Kingdom Hearts games before, and on what you have told me of them from your experience."

Sitara grew quiet as she thought about the events that happened so far. She still had no clue on how she got to the castle in the first place nor why she had those images in the first place.

Suddenly, a totally different thought intruded her mind, but also intrigued her as well. Sitara paused.

"Hey Kari?" I heard a slight grunt in acknowledgement as she stopped walking too. "You said that you can read minds, but how come you can't read mine?"

"Actually, I have no idea. It just seems like you can block your mind off naturally from me without actually knowing it. It's almost like you're stronger than me."

"Really? That's kind of cool."

"Not really. You always did seem very hard-headed at times."

Sitara turned her expression from curiousness to mocking hurt. "That's not a nice thing to say Kari."

"It's true though." Kari said bluntly.

There was silence between the two friends as they leisurely relaxed against the colonnade balcony. Sitara broke it a minute later. "What's so dangerous about your ability anyways? I mean, it's just reading minds, right?"

"That's only true when I have a restraint on me. If I didn't, then let's just say I would have a permanent headache from subconsciously picking up every single thought of everything living. Plus the fact that sometimes I would accidentally send my own thoughts through their head."

"Wow. That sounds harsh to have."

"It's even more so considering that doing all that subconsciously tires me out completely." Kari sighed. "At least this necklace you gave me helps limit the unnecessary mind-reading, although I have no idea why it does."

"Nor do I." Sitara simply said before straightening up and walking down the hall again. "Let's go see if we can find a kitchen somewhere in this castle maze."

"Okay." Kari giggled and turned to follow her friend. A few steps later, she asked, "So… do you think that we should tell Sora and the others about them being in those games?"

"I think we should keep that a secret until it is deemed necessary to tell." Sitara decided after a short pause. "I rather not risk anything bad happening if we do."

Sitara thought back to the games that already are out. She knew there was one game that she wanted to get, but she would have to wait for both the English version to come out and to buy the PSP system. The name of it was Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Sitara had yet to know what the game is about, but she is pretty certain that it would be the coolest one so far, if not the last one in its line. So far she collected Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, and Re: Chain of Memories for the Playstation 2, and Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days that was on the Nintendo DS.

"I guess so…" Kari sighed again. "It feels strange to be in another world, doesn't it Sitara? … Sitara?"

Kari glanced over to Sitara to find her staring in surprise at something. Kari looked over herself and saw a strange yellow-orange dog just sitting on the red rolled-out carpet. The dog stared at the two girls as if they surprised him. Then it turned and ran away a few paces, stopped and looked back at them expectantly.

"I think… the dog wants us to follow him?" Sitara hesitated. _That sure seems like a smart dog._

The two girls followed the strange dog until they reach a large pair of double doors that were similar to the ones that lead into the throne room. They opened a hidden smaller door (just like the throne room doors) and walked inside. There, they saw a very large room with just a very long wooden table in the center and two figures at the far end eating.

"Ah! You're just in time Sitara and Kari!" A young female duck exclaimed. The female wore a purple gown and a thin crown to match. For some reason though, the name eluded Sitara. "Why don't you come and have breakfast with us?"

"Uh… sure." Kari said slowly as she hesitantly steps forward while glancing around the room. The two girls saw that the other figure was a female mouse in a pink and white gown and a large pink crown. Sitara remembered her as the Queen Minnie. Pluto (the girls suddenly remembered the dog's name) had vanished as if he never existed in the first place. "Where are King Mickey and the others?"

"Oh! They went on a spare Gummi Ship to see if they can go back to your world to bring back the other one for repair." Minnie replied.

"It was one large wreck when we last examined it." Sora said as he and the other two were flying through space. The ship that they were on now was identical to the other, except for the different colors. "Part of the hull was completely battered up and in pieces."

"Well, unfortunately we can't go and try to repair it there, Sora. We would need to bring the ship and its pieces back to the castle." Mickey said as he checked the instruments on the dashboard to see if the ship was on the right course.

"But how are we even going to bring it back? Last time I checked, none of us had the strength to pick up a small ship."

_That for sure._ Riku mused to himself as he searched for the black hole that had brought him and Sora to Kari and Sitara's world. _Something tells me that those people don't respond well to visitors from other worlds._

The silence within the Gummi Ship started to thicken until Sora broke through it by asking, "I don't get it. Shouldn't we be there by now?"

Just as Sora asked that, Riku jerked the ship to a sudden halt.

"What the- Why are we stopping here Riku?" In front of them was nothing but empty space.

"This was the place where the black hole was." Riku said as he turned to Sora.

Sora looked at his best friend in puzzlement before it suddenly dawned on him. "Which means…"

"The way to get to that world…" Riku interrupted with a nod, and then turned back to the controls. "…is gone now."

Sitara and Kari were sitting in the courtyard after they ate when the Gummi Ship flew by the castle.

"You know, from this point of view, the ship looks cool when flying around." Sitara stated.

"I would have to agree with that. It's not everyday with personal experience that you get to see a Gummi Ship fly around." Kari replied, turning towards her friend with a grin on her face.

"True, but if we are to stay for a while, then I suppose we would have to get used to it soon. We can't just gawk at the Gummi Ship every single time it comes around."

By that time the ship had landed, so we got up and strolled to the hangar to meet the others.

"Hey, so how did the retrieval go?" Kari asked as soon she spotted them coming out of the ship.

"Did you meet the jets again?" Sitara teased.

"Very funny Sitara." Riku said with a small grin as he and the other two stopped in front of the girls. "Unfortunately we didn't get that far."

Sitara gasped dramatically. "Don't tell me they started threatening you with the atomic bomb?"

"Uh… what is the atomic bomb?" Sora cut in.

Kari answered his question. "It's a powerful bomb that could end a large portion of life on our world."

Sitara never thought that she would actually see Sora's eyeballs pop out of his head, so it was quite an entertaining sight to see; even though it was a serious matter that they were talking about. Sitara looked over towards Mickey and Riku to find that Riku's expression was somewhat similar to Sora's, and Mickey looked more serious than before.

"As much as that surprises me…" Riku started, breaking the silence. "…Let's get back to the matter at hand."

At this point, Mickey had turned to the two chipmunk engineers and started chatting.

"So… what is it Riku?"

"Do you remember how we got to your world in the first place?"

"Well I know that you came by the Gummi ship, considering the crashing entrance you two made at my school. But other than that, you technically haven't specified anything else." Sitara grinned cheekily at Riku while the latter couldn't help but roll his eyes to.

"We got there by a black hole that Sora and I discovered on the way to this world." He answered Sitara's hidden question.

"Ah, well that explains it."

Before Sora could ask what she meant, Riku cut him off. "Now that is where the problem is. When we went to get the Gummi Ship back this time around, it appeared that that entry point had vanished completely."

It took a few seconds for the two girls to completely understand the situation that Riku provided.

"… I guess that means that we're stuck outside our world, huh?" Sitara stated bluntly.

Kari looked questioningly at her friend. "We could never get back to our world and all you have to say is that?"

"Pretty much." Sitara shamelessly admitted. "I mean, come on Kari. The world that you live in for most of your life gets pretty boring in the least, am I right?"

Riku agreed. "That's for sure."

Kari thought about it, and then relented. "I guess you have a point there Sitara."

"Okay then!" Sitara turned back to Riku. "Weren't you people going to… what was the place to called… oh yeah, Radiant Garden?"

"Yeah…" Riku answered cautiously as he eyed her wearily. "Why?"

"Mind if me and Kari came along?"


End file.
